


sweetener

by soudont



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing, butch is a mess, buttercup is a femdom rep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudont/pseuds/soudont
Summary: “Well, we’re made of spice, too.”
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	sweetener

Lounging around was a common activity between the Greens. Sure, it made them seem lazy, but it was vital. Relaxing was necessary; Being the fighters of the X Team, they couldn’t overwork their muscles. They had to lay around once in a while- _Hell_ , it was  Blossom who encouraged them to. (Brick wasn’t too fond of it at first, and the “Lovesick Losers” always wanted to go out and have fun.)

They usually spent “lounge time” talking. It became apparent after a while that the two knew more about each other than the actual couple in the group. Neither of them minded, of course, but they’d never admit to it; They preferred to hide their bonds with a pretend front of frenemies.

Lounging time was lazy. Those kisses that occurred sometimes were lazy, too. The first one was a cheating one. (Butch abruptly broke up with his short-time girlfriend the next morning, and never dated another girl or boy after that.) The second was purposeful, strangely full of heat, albeit quick and lazy.

Sometimes, they would curl up together and watch dumb videos on Buttercup’s (newer) phone. Butch’s fingertips tapped on her thighs on multiple occasions. He never went further than that. She never asked him to. She never asked him  not to, either.

It was an unspoken contract- a  thing between the two of them. It never left either of their bedrooms. It was barely a romantic secret. It wasn’t even a secret, she was pretty sure. They weren’t hiding it. They weren’t sharing it. It was just there, to be frank. Something unspoken, but shared through soft fingertips and lips brushing together.

“You painted your nails,” She pointed out one day. Butch’s cheeks turned pink, she noticed, and he raised his hand up to examine his newly painted black nails.

“Got bored with the plain ones. They’ll chip sooner or later.” He shrugged but avoided Buttercup’s gaze, cheeks darkening more. 

“You’ll refinish them?” She grinned at him like the damn Cheshire cat. Butch hissed through his teeth, embarrassed, but nodded once. She walked her fingers up his arm and felt him shiver lightly. She couldn’t stop her grin from growing wider.

“That’s so.. oddly cute,” Butch stiffened when she started tracing little circles on his bicep with her fingertip, “You’re cute, Butch.” She didn’t know where this confidence was coming from, but with Butch reacting like this, she didn’t want it to go away. She sat up and slung a leg over his own legs, then steadied herself on his lap. It surprised her a little when Butch’s hands flew to her waist, but she wasn’t complaining.

She traced her fingertip up his arm, to his neck, to his jaw. She could feel Butch clench his teeth together and then noticed how red his cheeks were becoming.

“You’re embarrassed?” She cupped his chin and ran her thumb over his bottom lip. She used her other hand to run her fingers down his chest, and he shuddered.

“No,” He managed to mutter, sounding like he was trying to convince himself and not her. She clicked her tongue and shook her head. Butch opened his mouth to speak again, but she stuck her thumb into his mouth to shut him up. He immediately closed his lips around her thumb, tonguing it gently. His eyes were starting to cloud over and she could feel the pride building up in her gut. She was the one doing this to him; She was the one  arousing him. And all she did was touch him gently, sit on his lap, and stick her thumb in his mouth. That fact made her heart swell. 

Buttercup let the grin return to her face. She then rolled her hips downward, eyes glimmering with superiority. Butch’s eyes widened and he made some sort of surprised noise that was muffled by her thumb. Almost immediately after, he let his eyes slip closed and hummed around her finger, letting his contentment become clear. His hair started slipping out of his styled spikes, bangs slippingover his forehead. He was starting to look messy. She rolled her hips again and Butch moaned around her finger.

“I didn’t think you’d just.. submit,” She confessed, pushing their groans together again, “Just for me, right? Only I get to see this, right?” She pulled her thumb out of his mouth and he gasped for a breath, eyes snapping open.

“Mmhm. Ye- Yeah. _Yes_ ,” He mumbled, head rolling backwards. She continued to dry hump on his lap, causing him to hiss through his teeth. 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes- Only for you,” He snapped his hips up, matching with her own pace. They both groaned lightly. Her face started to flush then, suddenly realizing what they were doing. They kissed. They kissed and that’s it. They’ve never gone this far before.

She ran her fingers on his neck, leaning down and pressing a kiss to where her fingers just dragged across his skin. She started sucking lightly, then bit down hard. She could taste copper and Butch gasped, squeezing her hips tight enough to leave bruises. When she moved away from his neck, she noticed the bruise, the hickey, and felt her heart jump wildly.

Suddenly, she wiggled out of his grip and pulled herself off his lap, planting her feet on the floor next to his bed. She turned around, staring at Butch’s dazed expression. He sat, stunned. 

“Oh- God. You’re a tease, huh..?” He whispered, smiling the smallest bit. She stepped backwards, starting to feel energized. 

“I guess so.” She grinned, spinning on her heel to make her way to the door. 

“I thought you and your sisters were supposed to be sweet and nice.” He teased, stretching his arms above his head. She opened the door, then paused for a moment. She turned towards Butch once more. Her eyes flashed.

“Well, we’re made of _spice_ , too.”

She shut the door behind her and left without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a craving for sub butch dont @ me


End file.
